


[Cover] Whatever It Takes

by cattyk8covers (cattyk8)



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Cover Art, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29763108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cattyk8/pseuds/cattyk8covers
Summary: Veronica learns her lessons the hard way while working a case. She gets herself into a bit of trouble and fate makes the one phone call to rewrite history.Cover art forWhatever It TakesbyKayte76
Relationships: Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: VMFF Galentine's Day Gift Exchange





	[Cover] Whatever It Takes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kayte76](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayte76/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Whatever it Takes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13979592) by [Kayte76](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayte76/pseuds/Kayte76). 



> Season 1 AUs are my favorite canon-divergent fic candy, and _[Whatever It Takes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13979592)_ by [Kayte76](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayte76) is exactly the kind of sweet I love a lot. 
> 
> I knew if I was gonna do cover art for this amazing author as my Galentines Day gift, it was going to be for this fic. I'm not sure I did it justice, but I just wanted to show my love for it!


End file.
